


Sexy Snarkiness, Thy Name Is Potions Master

by huntressdarconthicrevenge, SSDSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rough!Sex, Versatile!Harry, Versatile!Snape, bottom!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressdarconthicrevenge/pseuds/huntressdarconthicrevenge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds out that Dumbledore's been feeding him lies when he gets his magical inheritance and meets his new mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Serpentine Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brego_Mellon_Nin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/gifts).



(Harry's P.O.V.)

 

As it was nights and weeks before, Harry was tangled underneath his covers in his bed within the dorm in Gryffindor tower. Having dreams that he was ashamed of in the daytime.

In this dream, he was tied to the bed, magickal restraints on his ankles and wrists. But, instead of being on his back, he was on his stomach, arse up to the world. Strong, calloused hands

massaged his cheeks and licked a trail from his perineum to his anus. He mewled loudly as the man behind him ran his fingers along the curve of his back and massaging his buttocks.

 

Without warning, he spread apart his cheeks and licked lazy circles around his hole. Then, prying the tight ring of muscle there, he thrusted the tongue deeper and deeper until Harry was fully 

hard.

 

Another man, with long blonde hair, slid underneath him and deep throated his cock on the first try. He purred and thrusted, as much as he could with the restraints, into the blonde's mouth. In 

one quick movement, he was entered from behind and his prostate kept getting hit in just the right spot. Between the sucking and thrusting, Harry knew his self-control was waning and he

couldn't hold on much longer.

 

He screamed as he came into the blonde's mouth and collapsed bonelessly to the bed. The restraints disappeared and the two men held him on each side.

 

"Love you, Sevvy…love you, Dray…"

 

The baritone and effeminate voices resounded as one and answered.

 

"Love you too, Harry…"

 

He woke up with his sheets sticking to him and feeling overall nasty from the come sticking on his skin. A quick cleansing spell later, he settled back in the bed, staring at the top of the canopy bed.

 

With one question in his mind: Why in the fuck am I dreaming of being shagged and sucked by Snape and Malfoy?!


	2. Chapter One: Potter's Unusual Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Severus find Harry's behavior quite odd today and are quite puzzled...

It was an usual day for the heir to the Malfoy fortune: Draconis Scorpius Malfoy. A magickal alarm clock had awoke the young potions prodigy and he slid into the bathroom to perform his morning ritual: Relieve himself, slide into his shower and use 18 different potions (for his skin, hair, and pubic areas), come out and perform a thorough Drying Charm, cast a Defogging Charm on the mirror and use another 10 serums on his hair, comb it into place, and walk out of the bathroom.

Time he did that in: two hours and a half. Going over to his armoire, he strategically picked out his attire. Green silk shirt, magickal cotton black slacks, black socks, black shoes, silver tie, and his Slytherin robes. That took another half hour. All in all, three hours total.

“Tempus…”

Wisps of white smoke flew from his wand and formed 7:30 A.M. Curtly nodding, he threw on his satchel and sauntered from his Head young man chambers to the Great Hall for breakfast. He zoned in on Potter and made his way over to him.

“So, Potter…you’re looking pretty pathetic. Why do you look like the cock who got eaten by a snake?” he sneered.

Potter choked and ran from the room, face screaming red.

Odd…he usually curses me by now…Potter must have gone completely barmy…

Maybe he was too since there was a tightening in his trousers at the whole situation.  
Severus Snape had a reputation as a hard-nosed professor and one who took no crap when it came to snotty-nosed brats who didn’t have any respect for authority or rules.

Especially that Potter brat…the Chosen One as they called him nowadays.

Bullshit in his opinion as the young man was no more “the Chosen One” than he was.

Impertinent brat….breaking rules, left and right. And the old codger let it happen without so much a thought!

He knew, without a doubt, he strongly disliked Harry James Potter.

Then why in Merlin’s name was he dreaming of having intercourse with Potter every night? He shuddered at the twitching of his cock at the memory.

He was in his classroom when Potter sauntered in, arrogant as ever. Classes were over for the day and he was eager to retire to his chambers in the Slytherin dungeons. Pinching his nose, he looked at Potter, a snarl on the tip of his tongue. Unfortunately, when he saw the accursed brat, he was completely naked.

“P-potter! What in the bloody hell are you doing nude?!”

Potter didn’t answer; instead, he sashayed over to his lap and straddled him. Severus felt all 11 inches of him rubbing against his inner thigh. Eyes rolled in the back of his head, he willed himself not to react and ravish the youth. Potter had other plans, obviously, as he began to gyrate hard upon his groin area. Severus lost control and Floo’ed them to his private chambers where he banished his own clothes and laid Potter on his bed with restraints.   
Looking at the young man’s naked form, he got even harder and his strong, calloused hands massaged his cheeks and licked a trail from his perineum to his anus. Potter mewled loudly as Severus ran his fingers along the curve of his back and massaging his buttocks. Without warning, he spread apart Potter’s cheeks and licked lazy circles around his hole. Then, prying the tight ring of muscle there, he thrusted the tongue deeper and deeper until Potter was fully hard. Out of nowhere, his young protégé Draco appeared and started sucking off Potter while Severus thrusted into the young man beneath him writhing. 

After all was said and done, Potter was drowsy and murmured that he loved them. Both he and Draco said the same back to him and fell asleep…

Waking up from that dream that really should have been called a nightmare, Severus shook his head and tried peeling the nastiness that was his ejaculation off of his body. Deciding to take a shower, he blatantly tried to deny the last words that came from his patron goddess, Morganna.

They are your soul mates, my Childe…you would do well to mate now before you all die alone…


	3. Chapter Two: Dealings With Dragons and Severity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is trying to avoid both Severus and Draco in fear that they will find out his inclinations towards them both

(Harry’s P.O.V.)

After fleeing from Draco (he could no longer call him Malfoy; the dreams were way too personal for that…), he had the displeasure of running into Professor Snape. He, too, couldn’t call him just Snape now in his own mind; now it was Severus. As expected, Severus didn’t like being bump into so callously and thus spoke to Harry in aggravated dulcet tones.

“Mr. Potter…would you mind telling me where you are off to in such a hurry that you just had to ram into professor without nary a care?” Severus sneered in distaste.

“Se-Sir, I was just trying to get to my dorm for some school supplies I had forgotten. Sorry.” Harry blushed crimson red to his roots and looked down in embarrassment. He nearly called his professor Severus!

“I see. The Great Harry Potter didn’t even think before running into someone so carelessly all because he had forgotten his school supplies. Clearly the mark of someone who doesn’t take pride in his schoolwork enough to make sure to bring his supplies. Twenty points from Gryffindor for rude carelessness and three weeks detention in my office at 7 every evening. Good day, Mr. Potter.”

Harry watched as the man swirled in his robes and billow away. Realizing he was screwed and drooling at the same time, he ran to the prefect’s bathroom to relieve himself of the aching hardness Severus left him with.  
“Amazing, Mr. Potter. You are actually on time. Well, there are the cauldrons to scrub. No magic is to be used. And then for your next task I will require you to categorize all of the potions ingredients from name, properties, and possible medicinal effects. You will not leave until all of this is done. Begin.” He swooped into his private office and left Harry to obediently due the grueling legwork. 

Starting on the nastiest cauldron, he put all of his energy to cleaning the blasted things. In hindsight, it was actually a stroke of genius to start with the dirtiest since then the cauldrons got easier and easier to clean. He got done with all 80 cauldrons in 2 hours. He then got a long 5 foot parchment and a never-ending ink quill and started categorizing the potions ingredients. That took about three hours to complete and, by the time Harry was finished, he was completely knackered. He figured it had to be around midnight since he’d been working for 5 hours straight. He knocked on Severus’ door and found the door ajar. He heard voices inside and sincerely wanted to know what was going on.  
Pulling his Invisibility Cloak on from his satchel, he put it on and snuck deeper into the office. He caught a glimpse of Draco and Severus deep in discussion and feeling mightily distraught. He felt compelled to try and comfort them but held back to hear the conversation. What he heard was no less than extraordinary and shocked him to his core.

“Severus, we have to tell him what the dreams mean. We’ve already determined that the Goddess has deemed us his mates…Potter, no Harry, has a right to know! We can’t keep it from him that he is from a rare magickal species called Angelis Mortis. You and I both know that as magickal creatures ourselves we either mate or die…”

“Dammit, Draco, I know. Don’t you think I know?!” exclaimed Severus, frantic. “That barmy old codger won’t hear of it though. He is determined to keep Harry as a weapon against the Dark Lord and then kill him off when Lord Voldemort is killed!”

Draco and Harry gasped at the same time. Harry couldn’t believe his ears. The headmaster wanted to kill him afterwards…the UTTER GALL OF THAT MAN!!!!

Harry didn’t notice when his Invisibility Cloak flew off because his magick was flying out of control nor did he notice that Draco and Severus’ eyes flew to him and ran over. Harry’s eyes were glowing an eerie green and neither of them could see his pupil. Just the Avada Kedavra green.

“Harry, snap out of it! You’ve got to calm down! You’re going to exhaust your magickal core and hurt us in the process…”

Harry still did not hear them. He started levitating in the air and ripping of skin was heard throughout the room. The Japanese symbol for vengeance appeared on the back of his neck, arms, and hands and black wing nubs showed. The nubs broke open and the wings unfurled. The wings were blood red with black tips and spanned 15 feet in diameter. 

A death green aura surrounded Harry and fangs appeared in his mouth. As soon as all of the changes occurred and was done with, Harry stopped levitating and fell to the floor, wings protecting him from the blunt force of the floor. The only thing that both Severus and Draco could feel from their beloved mate was steady breathing, steady heartbeat, and a subconscious thirst for blood.


	4. Chapter Three: Meeting of the Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks to his mates and finds out who his maternal grandfather really is along with details on the plot on his life

(Harry's P.O.V.)

Harry cracked one eye open to see two figures looking over him worried. Even though it was blurry, he recognized the two black and white blobs to be Severus and Draco. He sat up slowly and felt that his glasses were still on his face.

Strange…why would everything be blurry if I have my glasses on? Maybe I should take them off…

As soon as he took off the glasses, he was astounded into shocked mental and physical silence. He could see. Crystal clear vision greeted him as a wake up present and he was not ready for the reaction it caused in him and in the others around him. He lifted his hand towards himself and saw the intricate lines and pores more clearly than he ever would before. The next thing to envelop his entire being was the fact that a single blood red feather floated down to his eyesight. Was there a bird in here?

He looked up and saw large wings on his back by way of the mirror. It was unnerving to say the least. The only thing that made him a little bit comfortable about the whole situation was the fact that he had a partial answer to the reason why he was with wings, markings, and elongated hair: he was of a very rare race called the Angelis Mortis.

Considering he had very little in the way of formal Latin skills, he deduced that it meant "Angel of Death" or "Death Angel". But why in the bloody hell wouldn't anyone tell him that he was a magickal creature? Oh, never mind…he knew. Dumbledore must've either Obliviated them, bribed them, or kill them probably. He felt his anger underneath his skin but he managed to keep it under a cooler demeanor than he was usually used to within himself.

Sitting fully up, he looked at Severus and Draco and nodded curtly. Sitting on the settee within the office, he took a couple of deep breaths and started in on the inquisition of what really happened over the past 17 years of his life.

"Severus, Draco. I would like to apologize for the scare and eavesdropping I have done onto you but I will not apologize for the reason I reacted badly. I had no idea that the figurehead of the Light was really a manipulating, conniving, deceitful old man who was bent on becoming the Savior of the Wizarding World by killing off 'three Dark Lords'. And when I mean three, I mean Grindelwald, Voldemort, and his pretending I am one too…I will not stand for this atrociousness but first I need to know who you are loyal to: Dumbledore or Voldemort? And why? Because at this point, if there is a way I can take down Dumbledore and stay myself then I will take it. Even if it is joining the Dark Lord himself…"

Draco sat down heavily upon the two-seater and was in shock whilst Severus merely raised an eyebrow to show his shock. The rest of his face was steadfastly stoic. Draco and Severus looked at each other and nodded.

Severus took down the mask he was always wont to wear and sat across from Harry, looking much older than his 38 years of life, and started to speak.

"Harry, to be honest with you, I have always been faithful to Lord Voldemort and not to Dumbledore. I have always wanted to tell you who really has been trying to kill you year after year and make it look like Voldemort did it. Dumbledore has been trying to oust you from the spotlight so that he can be regaled and praised as the one who killed the Dark Lord. The ironic thing about this all is that Dumbledore is more of the one who is a Dark Lord than your grandfather Tom is. Yes, Harry, Tom Marvolo Riddle is your mother's father but the memory was wiped from your mother's memory. Also, Dumbledore had the gall to Imperious your grandfather to kill your mother and father who were most definitely loyal to your grandfather and have him try to kill you…"

The rage that Harry felt was more than he ever felt in his entire life. He had his parents killed and him nearly killed; how bloody dare he? He would pay for all of his indiscretions and sins towards his family. He allowed his angry aura to fly out about him and release into the air. He then turned toward Severus and Draco and his eyes turned a calm icy green once again. He walked towards them and placed a hand on both of their shoulders in a show of no ill will towards them.

"As my mates are devoted to my grandfather so shall I be. Dumbledore shall fall by my hand and by my hand alone….all of the others can help take down his empire of tyranny if they should so choose. I would like to meet up with my grandfather, Severus…I assume that his memories were completely restored when the blood was taken from me in the graveyard?" He looked serious as the grave and was in no mood to brook an argument.

Severus only but raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement. Severus' walked over to the dresser. He grabbed the tumbler and gave himself a generous helping of firewhiskey. Thinking about the conversation view is currently having with Harry and Draco, he decided to give the young men some. Draco sipped his in contemplation and Harry gulped his, not even feeling the effects. After all, being an Angelis Mortis tends to make regular mortal alcohol like apple or pumpkin juice is to mortals.

"I suppose we should teach The Headmaster some lessons in civility and why you shouldn't be killing off your only chance of winning the war you started..." Harry smiled, a smile never reaching his eyes and cold hatred filling them instead. Draco only nodded and pressed his finger upon Severus' Dark Mark to call Lord Voldemort also known as the Dark Lord or as Harry was now adamant to call him, "Grandfather".


	5. Chapter Four: Grandchild Meets Grandfather and The Secrets of A Lying Manipulative Headmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths revealed and vengeance planned is all in Harry's future at this point in time

Tom Marvolo Riddle, known to all as Lord Voldemort or the Dark Lord, sat on his throne within the Riddle Manor and was contemplating whether or not to just storm Hogwarts castle, steal his grandson back, and explain all that happened and how he wanted Harry by his side to get revenge on the man who single-handedly destroyed their family. He contemplated this as he was disguised in his deformed humanoid glamour. In reality, he was perfectly dashing thanks to his grandson's blood bringing back his complete form from the curse Dumbledore placed upon him that left him without a body. He now had full length hair, brownish red eyes, pale but blemishless skin, height readjusted back to 6'2", and his charismatic charm fully back in place.

But to fool the lesser members that might defect to Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic in general, he kept up the nasty and deformed glamour instead. Suddenly, he didn't want to wait anymore; both on getting his grandson away from that deranged psychopathic bastard and to drop his glamour once and for all. Making the decision, he was about to call his servants when he "felt" a call from Draco and Severus, two of his Inner Circle members.

Finding it odd for his own members to call him for any reason even if it were an emergency, he quickly threw off his Dark Lord magickal signature and glamour and floo'ed directly into Severus' office. What he saw completely astounded him and humbled him to the point of shock. For in front of him was a fully matured Angelis Mortis, talking to his most trusted servants.

Taking this as an opportunity to win this magnificent ethereal being to his cause, he walked in front of the beautiful and powerful one in front of him and kneeled. He ignored the gasps from Draco and Severus and looked at the floor in reverence.

"Great Death Angel, I am honored to be in your presence. I would like to introduce myself…I am— "

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr…born to Tom Riddle, Sr. and Merope Gaunt….known as Lord Voldemort due to anagram self-made when you were 17, also known as the Dark Lord, and unjustly forced to kill his daughter, son-in-law, and attempt murder on his grandson for the past 6 years. You need not bow to me, Tom Riddle, for I am your grandson, Harry James Potter and I am firmly on your side, Grandfather…"

He looked up to see a young man with long black hair, his precious Lily's eyes, and the scar he was forced to inflict upon his grandson at the tender age of one years old. He stood up and looked his grandson, cold hatred fleeing his eyes and sorrow filling them. For the first time in 17 years, his own heart melted at the sight of his only remaining family member and he pulled him in a tight embrace.

He felt the sobbing from Harry and heard a mournful wail that no one living in such a short time on this planet should ever have. He hugged him tighter and vowed to help kill off the bastard that did this to his family. This went on for the next thirty minutes and then the sobbing stopped dead in its tracks; he knew it was due to the fact that 1) Angelis Mortis can only sob but so much blood (for they only cried blood) per hour and 2)Harry was looking into his face with a determination he hadn't seen since his days of crusading against the incorporation of Muggleborns without proper Wizarding education first and an ultimatum to stay in the Wizarding world or don't come and learn magic in the Wizarding world at all to keep the Magickal populace safe.

"Thank you for your support, Grandfather…I'm going to need your help…."

"Anything for you, my grandson…I unintentionally hurt you but I will never do so again…."

Severus and Draco stood in shock for a number of reasons. One for the fact that the man in front of him was the Dark Lord according to Harry and they knew as an Angelis Mortis he was incapable of lies in his early rebirth and two the Dark Lord embraced Harry with sincere compassion and protectiveness. They didn't have enough time to snap out of their shock when Harry formally introduced them.

"Grandfather, may I present to you my mates? This is Royal Vampiric Prince Severus Marcus Snape and Royal Veela Emperor-Intended Draconis Scorpius Malfoy and by blood and mate rights, they are now your grandsons-in-law. Since they are your most trusted servants, you won't have any problem giving them your blessing in their bonding with me?" Harry's eyes danced with a wickedness and mischievous happiness that had never been seen by any of the three in front of him.

"Of course, dear Harry, they are most definitely granted my blessings to your bonding but if they should ever hurt you intentionally, I shalt make the Avada Kedavra, Cruciatus, and Imperius look like a sweet breeze in the wind instead of the world destroying hurricane it really will be. Understood?" He looked pointedly at Severus and Draco with a look of death that even the Grim Reaper would reap himself. The royal vampiric prince and royal veelan emperor-intended shuddered violently at the prospect of pissing off the Dark Lord and have the Unforgiveables look like a pleasant walk in the countryside. They nodded quickly in order to avoid the "unpleasantness" that could arise from not answering. Lord Voldemort was known for taking that as severe disobedience and took not kindly to it at all.

Harry smirked, knowing that his grandfather really did care. He then retracted his wings as well as, with a wave of his hand, clothing himself in the finest of Acromantula silks and Wizard-raised cashmere. He had on an emerald green Acromantula silk boxers and a black Acromantula silk shirt; with that, his silver pants were from the same silk and his socks, black vest, and undershirt was made of the softest cashmere he had ever come in contact with.

Tom saw how well his only grandson dressed and how blatant the color scheme was. It was a clear cut signal to the evil bastard that he was no longer under his control; for although Harry did not know it, he dressed exactly as he did the night he defied Dumbledore and his maniacal plans.

Watch out, fucking bastard….Hell hath no fury like an Angelis Mortis scorned….  
\---------------------------------------

Dumbledore walked around in his office, gathering the little ingredients he would need for his newest horcrux. He was already up to his 7th and the 8th would be the final piece bringing him to complete immortality. He was no longer human and he couldn't give two whits about it. He knew he was an inhuman monster that craved pain, destruction, and total forced subservience from unwilling subjects; the thing about creating that whole scenario was he had to pretend to be something he wasn't in the meantime.

Meaning, he would have to continuously take Cheering Potions to make it look as if he was a caring old man with a bit of quirkiness. Hence why he was always seen eating Lemon Drops; they were dosed to the gills with Cheering Potions. If he hadn't the drops, then he would just be the sadistic bastard he had always been, not the grandfatherly old man the pupils of Hogwarts looked up to.

Speaking of which, he was due to look in on Harry Potter soon. That boy had been getting more and more angst ridden as the days went on and Albus couldn't be more thrilled. For the more depressed the pawn got, the more dangerous and more reckless he would become. And the more reckless the pawn became, the more Tom Riddle and his rebellious revolutionaries would be obliterated by him and then he could step in and kill off the foolish boy and pretend that the pawn was killed in battle.

Yes, when you had the entire world in a sheath of dumbfounded glorification towards you and in complete ignorance, it felt good…REALLY GOOD.  
\----------------------------------------

The next morning, for Harry didn't even go back to Gryffindor Tower the night before (knowing that 99.5% of all of those peons were Dumbledore's lackeys and spies with the exception of .5% which consisted of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny), Harry strolled into the Great Hall wearing exactly what he put on before with one exception: he had three signet rings on his hands. The Gaunt Signet Ring, the Black Signet Ring and the Potter Signet Ring to be exact.

The fact that he wore even one of these rings meant that he was emancipated under Wizarding law and no longer under anyone's guardianship. The fact that he wore three of the richest families' signet rings meant he was practically royalty amongst the purebloods and by wearing the clothes he wore he vehemently and blatantly screamed defiance to all that would try to betray him and the Wizarding World at large. The Headmistress of Gryffindor House, Minerva McGonagall, looked at him with appraising eyes and veiled approval.

Little known to Dumbledore and the rest of his lackeys, Minerva had always been a supporter of Tom Riddle and was a double agent of sorts. She would gather information by being Dumbledore's closest confidant of sorts and information from observing little Harry from when he was a young boy until the age he was now and bringing the Intel back to Tom Riddle. So, to see Harry dressed in the same manner Tom was the night he started the revolt, was a surprise in and of itself. A nod from Harry and a well-placed whispered Parseltongue message was all she needed to smirk and transfigure her dress-robes into the same color scheme.

Finally, she thought, I can show my true colors! Dumbledore, evil bastard that he is, will only try to kill off the magickal world at large in his mad quest to be a tyrant. Harry must know he's being used as a pawn and said to hell with it! Good for him! Now for me to return to Mi'lord and start working on the plan of action closer….

She mysteriously walked away and blood-misted from her room in search of Lord Riddle.

Dumbledore was looking from the Head Table in outrage. Not only was he mistaken about Potter being angst ridden; he lost the blasted boy as a pawn as well! The only questions were how in the hell did he find Riddle and join him, why would he join him "knowing" he killed his parents, and how in the hell did he get more power in the Wizarding World than he did in the matter of one night?

Something had to be done about this immediately. He couldn't afford to lose his pawn in a matter of seconds as well as his death grip on the Magickal World. Not knowing what happened to his closest confidante and having no other choice, he whisper mass-blanket spelled the Great Hall. Then, slipping a dosed Lemon Drop into his mouth and standing up, he walked over to Potter in a grandfatherly way.

"Harry, my boy, what brings you into the Great Hall all dappered up? Any special occasion that I missed?"

Potter looked at him with barely disguised hatred and disgust and started walking circles around him, never once losing eye contact. He didn't like this; he didn't like this one bit.

"Well, Mr. Dumbledore...there was a special occasion you missed but it was a overdue one. Way delayed from what I hear too...do you happen to know why?" Potter rushed him, disguising it as a hug, but non-verbally Petrified him and broke his wand and vanished it.

For the first time in over a century of living, Dumbledore felt truly afraid.

Harry's smile was feral, seeing Dumbledore not knowing what to do and seeing him having to resort to trivialities using the Lemon Drop and Calming Spell upon the whole Great Hall. He knew that he had him where he wanted him; not saying it was going to be an easy fight but one that he would definitely walk away the victor.

Let's see you go up against a now fully matured Angelis Mortis without your wand, old demonic bastard...


	6. Chapter Five: Battling Old Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus turns out to be more slippery than Harry had planned on...

Harry's eyes became blood red and he smiled ferally as he continued to circle around Dumbledore, like a lion stalking his prey. His nails turned to talons as he dug them deep into his palm, drawing black blood. The blood, however, did not pool on the floor; it instead congealed and sharpened into a black blade with silver runes all over it. The hilt were two dragons encircling each other and surrounding a Great Bat, symbolizing his two mates. The runes on there were from the Draconic Age, where both humans and Dragons were recognized as the intelligent species on Earth. It said "Death is the weapon of the righteous and punishment of the unrighteous; Mother Goddess is my shield and protector." He released Dumbledore with another wave of his hand but restricted his enslavement and calming charms.

"So, what's it going to be, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore? Expose yourself as a fraud in front of your now unwilling slaves or fight me elsewhere?"

Dumbledore sneered and reached into his pocket of his robes and found no Lemon Drops and he couldn't sense them in his office by connection with Hogwarts. His eyes became enraged but smirked nonetheless.

"This isn't over yet, pawn…I will be back. And you will be my slave again whether you want to or not."

Harry knew he was going to flee to regroup so he slashed at his face before he faded into black smoky fumes and was gone. It was then that he turned around and saw the entire Great Hall caught between four emotions: lust for how he looked, outrage and disgust for the Headmaster, and awe for him. It was then that Severus emerged from the shadows after shadow-walking and Draco emerged from the ray of sunlight that came from the windows.

"Are you alright, beloved?" said Severus, as he enveloped Harry in a hug, "Almost thought we'd have to step in for a second there and help disable the old bastard…it's too bad you couldn't finish him off." Draco nodded, agreeing with what his other mate had said.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. Both vampire and veela looked at the Angelis Mortis in confusion.

"That old bastard won't be able to do anything even slightly manipulative since I slashed at his face. The venom from my talons alone will irrevocably damage the manipulation and obedience spells he does and also make the super strong Cheering Potions he use in his Lemon Drops null and void. He won't be able to hide the fact that he's a demonic bastard now…" Harry's chuckled turned into a full on laugh now. Both of his mates turned an incredulous stare at each other before joining in on the laughter.

Your move, you crotchety old monster… they both thought.

Dumbledore fled to his hideaway, hidden deep within Godric's Hallow and far enough away that even Aurors couldn't find him. He rushed to his master bedroom and then to his bathroom and saw his slashed up face.

"Goddess-damn him! How in the Nine Hells did he know that slashing my face would kill off my manipulation charms? He can't have known he was a damn Angelis Mortis for too long!" He wiped off the remaining blood off of his face and murmured a high-powered Healing Charm to eradicate all scarring and damage. It worked for his damage but the scarring would remain due to it being a death angel that did it.

He went out and strengthened his wards, using illegal blood spells that were banned in 1638 by the then current Ministry of Magic, and bunkered down for the long haul. He then went to his library and started researching Dark hexes and Dark blood rites and practicing. He knew it was only a matter of time before Potter came for him…and when he did, he would be ready.


	7. Chapter Six: Preparation for Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparation for storming Dumbledore's stronghold

Immediately after Dumbledore's fleeing from Hogwarts, Harry went to see his grandfather and McGonagall via Floo to tell them he had garnered the trust of the Light creatures of the Forbidden Forest. He was going to need their magicks to destroy whatever Dark wards, traps, and blood magick Dumbledore was weaving around his place of residence. Harry knew it to be deep within Godric's Hollow and away from Auror Surveillance through the scars he gave his face, as it also acted like a homing beacon. All he had to figure out was how to transport over 3,000 Light magickal creatures, his mates, his grandfather, his allies (including the Auror division, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville) and himself there at the same time through said homing beacon and start dismantling the wards.

"Porto Corpus won't work because it uses a sort of vacuum during the transport process and we all breathe except Severus," Harry mused as he paced back and forth, his wings in prayer formation behind his back, " What in the bloody hell can I use to transport that many people at once?"

His grandfather chuckled and patted his shoulder lovingly.

"It's very simple, Harry…make an extremely large metal ring for those creatures with hands and make portkeys; tune them to the homing beacon. For those with hooves like the unicorns and centaurs, let them know the location and get there by hoof. We can get there by apparition. Done and done." Harry's grandfather smirked as Harry's eyes widened.

"Grandfather, that's bloody brilliant! Why didn't I think of that before…" Harry shouted. Both Draco and Severus chuckled at Harry's amazement.

"Probably because you were so preoccupied with battle strategy, love…remember, you've been working non-stop for over 28 hours thinking of every possible way Dumbledore might try to defend himself and keep us out if not kill us outright. It's understandable that you ended up forgetting something or not think of something along the way, Harry…" Severus said, hugging him and pouring all of his love and understanding through the link they have as mates.

Harry smiled, nodded, and reached into his satchel that he had Severus place an undetectable extension charm upon. He pulled out a large collapsible metal ring he usually kept for setting up a perfect circle for rituals towards his patron Goddess Hecate (Goddess of witchcraft and the crossroads) and his patron God Wodan, the Anglo-Saxon god of magic, wisdom, war, and guide to travelers. The ring, after he put it all together, was seven feet wide. He incanted a homing beacon charm combined with a portkey charm on the ring. He then gathered the Aurors, Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione together around the newly made portkey and instructed them to grab hold of it.

"Freedom fighters…" he said, activating the portkey. They were instantly whisked off to Dumbledore's stronghold.

He walked over to the centaurs and unicorns and bowed low before them.

"Bane, Lighthorn…the coordinates of Dumbledore's stronghold is 54° 36' N, 05° 56' W…I will perform the 48 hour bubble-head charm with your permission, of course, and you'll be able to travel underwater with the help of the merpeople." Both Bane and Lighthorn looked at each other and nodded at Harry.

Quickly putting the charms on all 1,488 Unicorns and 1,488 Centaurs and levitating them to the coast, he lowered them and then turned to his grandfather and mates. Harry walked over and gave both his mates a mind-shattering passionate kiss and hugged his grandfather like there was no tomorrow.

"Let us implore the Lord and Lady for protection and victory against the blight on the Wizarding World…"

Tom started off with the prayer.

"Encompass us about with your protection

Holy Ones of old.

Stand about us on all sides,

Warding away from us all dangers,

Keeping away from us all harm…"

Severus continued, "Your arms are strong, Mother;

They can hug a child

Or restrain one from harm.

Wrap them about us:

We trust you to know which is needed."

Draco intoned, "Set about us your protective spirits,

On all six sides establish your guards.

From all dangers, no matter from what quarter,

Whether from above or below, keep us safe.

Our Lord at our right hand, our Lady at our left:

Be with us throughout our lives,

Watching over us by night and by day."

Harry finished, "Keeper of Ravenous Dogs,

Bitch Goddess,

Howler,

Bearer of Torch and Knife,

Ruler of the Dark Moon:

Hecate, we pray to you

Turn your slaying glance from us

And direct it toward our enemies…

Act with wisdom and discernment, destroying only what must go,

And giving us strength to endure the burning.

So mote it be!"

They broke the circle and gave each other looks of hope, love, and protection before disapparating to the evil bastard's stronghold in Belfast, Ireland.


	8. Chapter Seven: Dumbledore's Stronghold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Dumbledore Manor begins

They all arrived at the set coordinates but noticed the numerous blood wards, anti-enemy wards, and stone golems protecting Dumbledore Manor, which made Harry curse under his breath. Even an unnatural seeming thunderstorm rolled in at their arrival.

"He had to make it difficult as all holy hell, didn't he," Severus muttered as he snuggly wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, "I have a suggestion, love. Why don't Draco, the magickal creatures, and I take on the stone golems and your grandfather takes on the foe wards while you plow through the blood wards? That way we can get through to that bastard quicker…"

Harry kissed both his mates deeply and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, beloved. Shall we get to work then," he said taking a step forward and tripping the wards. The unicorns, centaurs, the other magickal creatures, Draco, and Severus started clawing and ripping apart the various stone gargoyles and the stone knights headed for them at full speed. Stone wings and heads went flying everywhere and dust clouds covered the grounds before settling.

Harry's grandfather was spitting out counter curse after counter curse as the foe wards were trying to rip Riddle apart and failing spectacularly. Harry himself walked up to the blood wards and felt an electric-type charge run through his whole body. He growled and took off his shirt, revealing his wings. Feet changing into talons and hands into claws, he dropped to the ground and dug into the dirt.

While on all fours, he sent his wingtips upwards, which drew forth lightning from the freak thunderstorm that suddenly came on. He smirked as his eyes became completely black and he drew upon the death energies from the ground and the nature energies from the sky. He undug his claws and talons from the ground and released an ear-piercing scream that destroyed all of the blood wards. They broke with the sound of a thousand souls crying mixed with shattering glass.

Nodding towards his mates, his grandfather, and the rest of the battalion, they charged through the front door of the manor and encountered stone knights.

A wide Cheshire cat-like smile with razor-sharp teeth appeared on all of the triad's faces as they let loose feral growls and jumped into the fray. Room after endless room, they searched but Dumbledore seemed to stay twelve steps ahead of them.

Dumbledore had to be in here somewhere, snarled Harry in his thoughts, I want his head on a goddess-damn pike!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I've been going through some tough stuff lately and my energy is kind of sapped. I promise to write a longer chapter afterwards!


	9. Chapter Eight: Just Like Taking Candy From a Baby

As he made his way onto the next room Harry suddenly stopped and came upon an idea, an idea that was shockingly heinous and yet so what Dumbledore would do, considering all that he has done. he wouldn't stop at something as dark as this. But Harry wondered if the soon-to-be-dead Headmaster had ever made a Horcrux? And if so, what would he use as a vessel to store a piece of his diseased soul? And where would he hide it? 

 

Just to be sure Harry tried summoning it. What he ended up with was not one, but eight still (magic-induced) beating Human hearts. which seemed to have some sort of engraving on each one. _It can't be this simple?_ Harry thought. _But then again_ he went on, _just like Dumblefuck to have them on display for the world to see, as a Trophy of his successes. You'd think he'd have them heavily guarded at least!_

 

He smiled a wicked smile as in his mind Harry dismantled all the wards surrounding the Manor. Then Harry took a closer look at the hearts and was able to just make out what was written on them. 

 

_Gideon Prewitt_  
 _Fabian Prewitt_  
 _Tolstoy Potter_  
 _Anne Potter (Gaunt)_  
 _James Potter_  
 _Thomas Riddle Senior_  
 _Serena Riddle (Hilton)_  
 _Lily Potter (Riddle)_

 

Harry was absolutely livid and his anger made each heart crack open making all eight pieces of soul floated out of them, only to be engulfed and destroyed by a wild bout of Fiend Fyre. 

 

Harry sorely wondered if Dumblecunt was able to feel each soul piece die? But he also hoped that the man couldn't, as he thought it would be a nice _shocking_ surprise for the old Bastard. A moment or two later Harry's eyes lit up with wild glee and a feral grin that quickly turned manic spread across his face, as he Apperated put of the room and appeared in one on the very top floor, right in front of Dumbles. 

 

'Well, hello Cuntydore,' Harry drawled.  
'You have the gall to come into my home and-'  
'SILENCE!' Harry's voice roared throughout the whole manor. 'You think that you can control me Alby?' Harry's voice had turned sickly sweet now. 'Go on then. Give it your best shot.' 

 

Albus Dumbledore peered into the vivid green eyes of the obnoxious brat hoping to continue his manipulations and control on the little shit. But all he was met with was...  
Undeniable rage overtook the old goat's face as he saw exactly what had happened to his Trophies. His Immortal Lifelines. His Horcruxes. 

 

'Really Dumblefuck it was just like taking candy from a baby.' Harry gloated. 'Your power the Power your stole over the years is finally waning. Soon you will be nothing but a mere Muggle!'  
And with that said, Harry began to cackle insanely. 

 

'Why don't you just finish me off then, you FREAK!' Dumbledore screamed out the last word, even though it took a good lot out of him.  
'What?' asked Harry as though he were contemplating the whether. 'And where's the fun in that? No. Your death will be the highlight of my life. Your death will be drawn out... nice and slow... And I have just the thing.' 

 

With that said Harry bound Dumbledore in the full Body Bind and levitated him down the stairs, out of the Manor and onto the battlefield that used to be the immaculately kept grounds. He stopped, with Dumbles floating upright next to him.  
'SILENCE!!!' Harry roared again. 

 

Everything and everyone stopped moving and turned and looked over at Harry and the levitating bound figure of Albus Dumbledore.  
With a wave of his hand everything that Albus had conjured to fortify his home was blasted into nothing, leaving only the Death Eaters, Tom, Draco and Severus all looking at him and his still breathing hostage. 

 

With another wave of his hand standing erect in the centre of the lawns was something that hadn't been seen or used in Nineteen hundred and Ninety-nine years. Even Albus's eyes went wide with shock, as did everyone else's apart from Tom's, Severus's and Draco's.


	10. Chapter 9: The Crucifixion of Albus Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I pay a small homage to C.S. Lewis's _**The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe**_

Silently Harry cast _Wingardium Leviosa_ on Dumbledore and levitated him up and into place in the centre of the wooden monument now residing in the middle of the once immaculately kept gardens of Dumbledore Manor, while Draco raised his wand and cast _Incarserus_. 

 

Once the soon-to-be-former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was stretched out and bound tightly at each wrist and ankles to the crucifix - Harry then verbally cast a spell that sent twenty inch-long nails through the palms of Albus's hands and crossed ankles, straight through the bone and into the wood behind. Securing the old bastard permanently. 

 

All through the nailing of Headmaster to the cross, said man cried and screamed out in pain, making the people standing on the ground twenty feet below him smile and laugh at him. Harry then removed the ropes binding the old man, making Albus groan again in pain, as his arms fell slightly and pulling on his now nailed wrists. 

 

'Before we begin with the proceedings,' said Harry as though he were simply commenting on the weather again or even, talking about Defence Against the Dark Arts to someone, 'first let this...' He turned and looked up at the man above them all. '..long bearded piece of excrement be shaved!' 

 

At this proclamation Tom stepped forward and did the honours of using a cutting hex to shave off Dumbledore's waist-length hair and beard. Once done, Harry while cackling insanely lets lose a volley of curses. Including the _Cruciartus curse_ , which he hold Albus under for twenty odd minutes or so. 

 

'Having fun up there?' he calls, after removing the curse.  
Panting Albus says nothing.  
'Good choice, staying quiet.' Harry went on. 'Grandfather?' 

 

At hearing Harry Potter say that word Albus looks down and his eyes bug out of their sockets, behind his half-moon spectacles still upon his face, at whom Harry is speaking to.  
'Would you like to have a go?' 

 

Tom glanced at the old man and sneered in pleasure at the man's look, before turning his red eyes back onto his grandson.  
'Indeed I would.' He replied as he side steps Harry and takes his place. Tom then spent the next thirty minutes torturing the man above him, but never once using the killing curse. 

 

Harry had told him earlier, before entering Dumbledore Manor and searching the old man out, that he could use any curse that he and the others knew of and would like to use upon Dumbledore - except the killing curse, as Harry had promised... well ... 

 

 **\- DM/HP/SS -**

 

After four and a half hours of none-stop torture had past, Harry stepped forward and stopped the proceedings. He knew that it would take a long period of time to make even a dent in Dumbledore's magical core after all he had done, to weaken it beyond being able to heal. 

 

And so after these long hours past a weakened Albus now looking through hooded eyes, saw a hooded figure step forward, out of the Death-Eater ranks behind Tom, Harry, Severus and Draco and came to a stop a few feet in front of them all, and looking up at him while lowering their hood. 

 

The now overly weakened old man blinked a few times, before widening in absolute shock. For there standing below and looking up at him was none other than his supposed-to-be-long-dead sister Ariana. She said nothing, but continued to stare unblinkingly up at her brother and raised her wand. 

 

Then someone else stepped forward and came to stand next to her. Again that person lowered their hood. There now standing next to Albus's sister, was his estranged younger brother and owner of the Hogshead Pub, Aberforth. He too Albus noticed also had his wand raised. 

 

'Say hello from us, to Grindlewald, dear brother - when you get to Hell.'  
Smiling together, both brother and sister cast the final act of that night upon their supposed older brother. As one they intoned the same curse. 

 

_'Avada Kadavra!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Snarkiness has come to an end, as myself and Huntressdarconthicrevenge feel we can't continue. But don't worry, I will be taking this fic and merging it with two others we were writing. Taste the Rainbow and Let's Kill Tonight. The new fic will appear sometime in 2018. ~SSD


End file.
